


Kept Her Going

by Niar_muse1



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, One Shot, ZevWarden Week, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niar_muse1/pseuds/Niar_muse1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Surana had lost many people in her travels to find a cure for the blight, many saw her as a fearless leader, others saw her a determined woman. Either way, people wondered what kept her going even in the darkest of times...</p>
<p>Her secret was a simple gold earring and a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Her Going

There were times when Warden Andra felt like giving up. When the dark spawn in Amaranthine were warring with each other, when her nightmares would get so bad she'd wake up screaming, when after years of searching it seemed like she was never going to find the cure for the blight. 

Yet she kept moving.

She and picked up new travel partners over the years, each of them eventually noticed the weight on her shoulders, some asked her why she continued her search, some didn't question it, some never stuck around long enough to wonder. Andra met and lost many people over her travels, it should have worn her down, made her not want to go on. 

Yet she kept moving. 

The secret was an earring. 

It was simple and made of gold, but the look of it never mattered to Andra, it was the meaning, the sentiment that was represented by the earring.   
It had been a gift to her, a gift from Zevran. 

Her first gift ever. 

She remembered nearly crying when he offered it to her, her hands shaking as she took the earring from him. She never wore the earring, instead, she kept it in a leather pouch tied around her neck, right next to her heart.  
When she felt like giving up, when she felt lonely, she would pull out the pouch and let the earring fall into the palm of her hand.   
Zevran had the other earring, he always wore it. The thought comforted her and seeing the earring reminded her what she was fighting to find, who she was fighting for. 

The earring reminded her, but the promise behind it kept her going. 

She remembered the day she left to further her search for a cure, Zevran had held her tightly as if it was the last time he would ever see her. She promised to write to him at every opportunity, he only held her tighter.   
Then he kissed her, it wasn't the usual peck on the lips or the rough kisses she received when the two of them were alone. The kiss was filled with love and passion she had only seen a handful of times from him.  
"Come back safe, Andra."   
"I promise."   
"I love you."   
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever told you how much I love Zevran?   
> Cause I really really love him, he's the absolute best.  
> Anyways, this fic is also up on tumblr under the Zevwarden Week tag.


End file.
